1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, a projection apparatus, display assist apparatus, and a system, which are particularly suitable for a DLP (registered trademark) projector.
2. Description of the Related Art
For Digital Light Processing (DLP [registered trademark]) projectors, there is a known technology of projecting 3D (stereoscopic) images together with a synchronization pulse to be visually recognized (For example, Japan Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2011-070193).
Now, a case is supposed that a plurality of projection apparatuses each of which displays left- and right-eye images switched alternately are operated in parallel to project the images onto multiple screens, which are watched through 3D eyewear.
In this case, the projection apparatuses are asynchronous with each other, and each of the apparatuses sends a control signal to control a shutter operation for a left-eye lens and a right-eye lens of the 3D eyewear.
Therefore, a 3D image cannot normally be visually recognized with one 3D eyewear unit.
Under the circumstances, it is desired to provide a display apparatus, a projection apparatus, a display assist apparatus, and a system, which allow associated left- and right-eye images to be steadily watched even with one view eyewear (display assist apparatus) when a plurality of display apparatuses each of which displays left eye images and right eye images switched alternately are operated in parallel.